How You've Grown
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Six year old Tim meets a man that one day would become a prominent figure during his crime fighting days.


**I wanted to do a little Tim oneshot while I'm working on a few multichapter fics. I've always kind of wanted to toy with this idea. I've done something similar with a Star Wars Rebels fic of mine (the only difference being that the character, Ezra, was in the womb when his parents met Maul), but I haven't done one where a character meets another before they may have in canon.**

* * *

Rain drops blended with tears as a lost six year old boy wondered the streets of Gotham. Young Timothy Drake had wondered off from his mother and was unable to find her. It didn't help that he got lost in a crowd of people as it started to rain.

No one seemed to notice him as he tried to ask for help, too caught up seeking shelter. After several minutes of futile searching, Tim found himself sitting on a curb in tears. He was scared, not intending to get separated from his mother, and he didn't know what to do.

Rain stopped hitting him, Tim looked up confused. A man wearing suit was leaning over him. His arm was stretched out and his green cape was shielding Tim from the rain. Blue eyes observed Tim intently. Tim was about to run, scared because the man was a complete stranger, when the man knelt in front of him.

"What are you doing out here alone, little one?" The man gently asked.

Tim said nothing, to weary to reply. He gave the man a pout, looking away from him. The man didn't seem too affected by it, but Tim's lack of response was troubling. Tim was still trembling, clearly afraid.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"Mom says not to talk to strangers." Tim stated.

The man smirked. He was amused by the child's response.

"That's true. You should never talk to strangers, especially in this city, but you kind of defeated the purpose by telling me that."

Tim was puzzled by the statement. The man's words had a point, but Tim only explained what he had been taught. That shouldn't have counted.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ra's. What's your name?"

Tim giggled with a hand hovering over his mouth. Ra's looked at him curiously and thankful that Tim's tears seemed to stop.

"I'm sorry." Tim apologized. "Your names just kind of funny."

Ra's wasn't offended, actually amused by his statement. Tim was but a child after all. Hearing a name out of the norm could be considered odd.

"I suppose it is. It's not very common I'll admit."

"My name is Tim." Tim introduced.

"Short for Timothy I'd imagine."

Tim nodded.

"Which brings me back to my original question. What are you doing out here alone?"

Tim's eyes started to water again. He began recalling why he was here in the first place. Small hands tried to whip Tim's tears away.

"I lost my mom." Tim whined. "I didn't mean to."

Ra's watched the child with sympathy. Getting separated from a parent at such an age was terrible and frightening. And in a city like Gotham, that was never a good thing. It was too dangerous.

"I'm scared." Tim sorrowfully admitted.

Ra's placed a hand on top of Tim's head. His hand softly brushed through the coal mess that was Tim's hair. Tim looked up at Ra's.

"It's okay." Ra's promised, using a sleeve to help wipe Tim's tears away. "We'll find her."

Tim locked eyes with Ra's. Ra's' eyes were so comforting to him. They told him that Ra's wanted to help. Tim lunged at Ra's, wrapping his arms around him as best as he could. Ra's was a little startled by the gesture, but it wasn't completely unexpected.

"Thank you."

They retraced Tim's steps starting with where Tim realized he had lost sight of his mom. Tim recalled stopping there after chasing after a squirrel. He led Ra's in the direction that he followed the animal from. They backtracked to a clothing store that his mother was buying some summer clothes from.

With that being the area he had last seen his mother, they decided to start looking there. They looked at obvious areas, like parking lot and benches and didn't find her. Everyone they asked didn't know either.

"It's hopeless." Tim pouted, ready to cry.

Ra's crouched down to Tim's level.

"Don't say that." Ra's calmly requested. "We'll find her."

* * *

Ra's entered the nearest precinct, a bundle in his arm hiding beneath his cape. After another half hour of searching, they had come up empty handed. All the while, the rain didn't seem to let up. He could hear the commotion of the station, but his focus was on the officer who was loudly talking with someone on the phone.

"No, no, no!" The officer denied. "He's a six year old boy with black hair and _blue_ eyes. Thank you for your contribution."

The officer hung the phone up before stressfully pinching the bridge of his nose. It was then that he noticed Ra's.

"I believe I have someone of value." Ra's announced.

Repositioning the cape, Ra's revealed Timothy sleeping peacefully in his arm. He had complained about being tired and Ra's couldn't help but pick him up. But when Tim fell asleep, Ra's knew there wasn't any reason to disturb him. Which lead him to shielding him from the rain.

"This is Timothy Drake." Ra's introduced. "I found him wondering the streets looking for his mother."

The officer looked at Ra's suspiciously. He was about to make a comment when someone rushed towards them. It was a woman, shocked by the sight.

"My baby." The woman gasped.

Tim's eyes slowly cracked open, stirring from his slumber. He blinked a few times before looking around.

"Mom!" Tim happily named.

Tim started to squirm, prompting Ra's to put him down. Tim ran over to his mom, who lifted him up and hugged.

"Don't you ever run off like that again." Tim's mom lectured.

"I'm sorry." Tim apologized.

His mom looked at Ra's. His stature was a little discomforting and his presence was suspect.

"Ra's helped me." Tim stated. "We looked everywhere to find you."

Her face softened as she saw the honesty in Tim's eyes. She approached Ra's.

"Thank you for finding my son." She replied. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"He was wonderful." Ra's praised. "Missed his mother, but very well behaved. Promise me you won't do this again."

"I won't." Tim promised.

* * *

This wasn't how Robin planned to spend his first night of patrol splitting up from Batman. He was hog tied on the floor of a warehouse that he was trying to survey. Batman had told him about their target, the League of Assassins, filling Robin in on how dangerous they were. He only agreed to let Robin do some recon on his own so long as he stayed out of sight.

Unfortunately, he was ambushed by several assassins right as he got a good view of the group. Robin knew there was a reason why they didn't kill him, more than likely to get to Batman. He just didn't expect to get caught so soon, not that he planned to.

Robin was being dragged along, with the intent of being brought to their leader. Their grip was strong and rough. While the concreate floor chaffed Robin's legs.

"Master." The muscle of the group greeted, tossing Robin in front of him. "We found the little bird."

With his hands bound behind his back and his legs no better off, Robin lied on the ground uncomfortably. All he could do was watch and wait for the reveal of their leader that he knew very little about. Eyes widened in shock behind his domino mask as someone stepped out of the shadows.

Memories of a man who once found Robin now stood in front of him, showing no sign of aging. And now, this man's secret came to life. As the leader of the League of Assassins no less.

Ra's said nothing as he approached Robin. His expression was one of unsurprised remembrance. It was unnerving.

"What are you doing out here alone little one?" Ra's greeted, kneeling in front of Robin.

Robin didn't answer, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of knowing that he knew him. Ra's grabbed Robin's collar, forcing him to sit up, as he inspected him.

"My, how you've grown Timothy." Ra's noted.

Robin still refused to acknowledge his observation. He didn't want to show the panic for Ra's' knowledge that he had.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin denied. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Really? Why don't we test that?"

Ra's' free hand pinched a corner of Robin's domino mask. And though bound, Robin tried to squirm away. However, all it did was help Ra's loosen his mask. Ra's acted in one swift movement, removing the mask and tossing it aside. Blue eyes frantically bounced around the room, trying to avert Ra's' attention. It didn't work as Ra's forced Tim to look at him.

"Was that so bad?"

Tim glared at Ra's.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. After all, not too long after Bruce Wayne took you in, another Robin soon followed. Unsurprising given Richard and Jason were before you."

Tim was stunned that Ra's seemed to know the identities of Batman as well as his predeceasing Robins.

"But this isn't about them."

"This is about your crimes." Tim hissed, referencing the reason behind his presence.

A malicious chuckle rang through Tim's ears.

"Only partially. This was meant to get the Detectives attention. Separating you was a bonus. I wanted to see how you've grown and might I say, you've impressed me. I can see you accomplishing great things."

Crashing erupted causing their reunion to be interrupted. Batman stormed the room without hesitation. The first thing he noticed was Ra's and his grip on an unmasked Robin.

"Let him go Ra's." Batman ordered.

"Fine." Ra's complied before bringing Tim close enough to whisper something to him. "I'll be watching little one."

Ra's released Tim, tossing him back like a ragdoll. He stood up, facing the caped crusader.

"I wish I could stay longer Detective, but I have other business to attend to."

Without warning, Ra's threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. As much as Batman wanted to go after him, he knew his ward needed his help. Pulling out a Batterang, Batman cut the ropes binding Tim's hands and feet, allowing him to finally move and sit up.

"I'm sorry." Tim apologized, rubbing his wrist.

* * *

The rain delicately tapped the window as the skies wreaked of grey darkness. Tim was sitting on the windowsill watching the weather. It had been two days since the incident with Ra's and neither he nor Bruce talked about it. Tim got his lecture, but it was left at that. Bruce didn't even ask, or even suspect, if they had a history, which Tim kind of wish he did.

"You okay?" Bruce asked entering his room uninvited.

Tim remained silent, keeping his sights set on the outside world. His mind was focused on reminiscing as Bruce approached him.

"I wandered of." Tim recalled. "I was six and wanted to chase after a squirrel. I did, but unfortunately, I lost sight of my mom. I wandered the city until I bumped into him. He introduced himself, and I thought his name was funny. He was so nice to me and helped me find my mom."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Bruce asked, taking a seat on the windowsill.

"It had been a while. The memory faded. I didn't even know he was the leader of the League of Assassins back then, and he's probably the one person I didn't research when I found out your identity. Seeing him triggered memories of a man who helped me and now he is an enemy. It's confusing."

Bruce could understand the sentiment. It had to be troubling knowing that someone kind from his childhood turned out to be a criminal.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. He just commented on how I've grown and the fact that he'll be watching my progress."

Bruce placed a hand on Tim's shoulder to comfort him. Ra's found another individual to try to take advantage of. Something Bruce would never allow.

"I'm familiar with the sentiment. Not that I'll let him near you to do anything. I know this may be puzzling to you, but know that he won't hurt you. I won't allow it."

* * *

 **Concluded with a little Bruce and Tim bonding, which I haven't done a lot of.**


End file.
